


Talk to Me, Ease My Fear

by yatogamivevo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ancraophobia, Bickering, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, fear of wind, just the usual kagehina being dumbs, rated T just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatogamivevo/pseuds/yatogamivevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't like the wind, do you?" He asked calmly, with no judgment or spite behind his words.<br/>"I'm okay with thunder and lightning, funny how I don't like the wind, right?" The small spiker laughed nervously; Kageyama could tell it was to will away his nervousness, but it didn't help.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata hates the wind. Despite the wind being loud, blustery, unpredictable, and can whoosh something away in one swing, much like Hinata, he doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me, Ease My Fear

**Author's Note:**

> it was really windy outside, and i also don't like the wind, so maybe hinata doesn't like it too?  
> and this is just a ton of fluff and idk why im rating it T because nothing really sexual happens. 
> 
> this is my third kagehina fanfic. the other two are super fluffy. feel free to check them out!
> 
> and a friendly reminder that kageyama is younger than hinata.

The taller often invited him over, since his parents were often away on vacation, work, or sometimes both, it gave them a good excuse to play video games and scream obscenities at the television. After losing four times in a row, Hinata complained and tossed the controller to the side, earning protests from his tall setter. "Hinata, dumbass! Don't throw my stuff!"

"I wouldn't throw it if you would just let me win for once!" He whined. He crawled on top of Kageyama's bed, crossed his arms and pouted. Then he heard the sound of a tree scraping against his setter's lone window, followed by a whistle of air, and the ginger bristled. His eyes widened and he crawled from the bed back down to Kageyama.

"Whoa. Hinata, you okay? I was trying to go easy on you an-" 

"Th-that's not it, Kageyama." His voice trembled. It sounded as though it were going to crack. He jumped at the scraping sound. This time, it rattled the window roughly, even Kageyama seemed a bit disturbed by the sound.

Hinata gripped the blanket on the floor beneath him to desperately settle his shaking hands. Acting on instinct, like Hinata's security was the most important thing to him, which it was, he tried to settle the spiker's warm hands. They shook more than they appeared to, but he was coaxed out of letting the dark blue blanket out of his vice-like grip, knuckles returning to a healthy color, and Kageyama's calloused hands soothing him out of a panic.

"You don't like the wind, do you?" He asked calmly, with no judgment or spite behind his words.

"I'm okay with thunder and lightning, funny how I don't like the wind, right?" The small spiker laughed nervously; Kageyama could tell it was to will away his nervousness, but it didn't help.

The taller stood, leaving Hinata on the blanket, then he pulled down the beautifully made sheets from his bed, laid down, guiding the ginger onto the mattress. He pressed his back against the wall, leaving his arms open for the smaller boy. "Lay down, dumbass."

"Oi! Don't tell me to do something and call me a dumbass right after! Bakageyama." He stuck out his tongue.

"You too, moron. Get in bed, or I'll carry you into it, take your pick."

"Ew, I'm not your girlfriend. Gross." Hinata protested, but he pulled himself onto the mattress, next to the setter. Kageyama noticing that it wasn't just his hands that shook, but his entire body, from fear.

He crawled into his large frame without hesitation, trembling so bad that Kageyama thought he was vibrating. He pressed a hand into his mess of hair, petting softly. "Settle down. We're inside, the wind isn't going to hurt you in here."

"Shut up. I've been afraid of the wind since I was really little. It almost carried me away once cause it was so strong!"

Kageyama tried to imagine a toddler version of Hinata getting whisked away by the wind and chuckled to himself. "You're bigger and heavier now, I don't think it'd carry you... Far at least."

"Kageyama!" He shouted.

"Shut up and sleep. You're being too loud and wiggly." He pet his hair and scraped his scalp, earning a small gasp from the ginger. 

"O-okay... I'll be quiet. Don't make fun of me. And don't tell Tsukishima."

"Why would I tell Tsukishima? He doesn't care."

"Because he could use it to make fun of me."

"Dumbass. Why would I tell someone something they could use to make fun of you. I might make fun of you but that's because you're a dumbass, and... You need to... Work on some things in volleyball if you want to get better. Idiot." He said it quietly.

"So you're allowed to make fun of me but no one else can?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you making it sound like you don't know!?" Hinata cried loudly again.

"Oi. What'd I say about being so loud."

"You're the one who keeps talking! Anyway I... I don't completely hate you calling me a dumbass. I'd rather _you_ call me a dumbass than anyone else. But I think that's because I'm used to hearing you say it, so it's sort of endearing."

"Endearing? What's that supposed to mean?

"Cute? I- w-wait no!" Hinata squirmed against Kageyama, now realizing the younger had his hand on the small of his back the whole time, and he'd been rubbing in small circles while they talked. Hinata felt himself get flushed. "I-I meant th-that in like a- like a- a friend sort of way! You know how girls call each other cute sometimes? Yeah!" He defended himself.

"You're embarrassing yourself." The younger kissed his forehead. "You're endearing too. In a stupid kind of way." Kageyama smirked. Hinata frowned and smacked his chest as best as he could with the close proximity.

Kageyama could feel Hinata's shaking become less fervent. He watched the smaller boy's eyes droop, his eyelashes flickering to avoid the inevitable. 

Soon, the small figure against him was still, apart from the hot breaths escaping his nose, and the rise and fall of his chest against his own. Hinata was finally, peacefully asleep. The ball of energy and sunshine was now just a curled up ball of peace and a radiator of heat. 

The wind gave one good thing to Kageyama that night.

**Author's Note:**

> the only unhappy thing the wind gave him was a boner and a very amused, smirking hinata in the morning. lmao


End file.
